Avatar Abridged
by Danyella413
Summary: This Is my story based on avatar abridged. I DO NOT OWN THIS (except for my little twists) VERY FUNNY. CANON PAIRINGS (Kataang,Maiko,George/Sukka,etc.)
1. Episode 1

**A/N:Hey guys ! I Decided To Write this story in chapter version because if I do it one-shot version It will be to long of a one-shot. This is the avatar abridged series that you can catch on Youtube or their website .I DO NOT OWN THIS. But this story has some of my own twists to it. **

**LOVE TO MY YELLAS! Enjoy ! Review !**

* * *

**-Episode 1-**

* * *

**Sokka**:*In canoe with Katara*

"Wow what a boring an uneventful day we're having. Surely nothing special and life-changing will hap-"

*Canoe gets crushed and they jump on iceberg*

"Aw crap. Cheap freaking canoe. Dammit Katara I told you not to buy a canoe from Walmart but nooooo you had a coupon.

**Katara**:*Stands up and gets angry and starts yelling while making water go everywhere and make cracks in iceberg*

"And I told you to shut the hell up before I waterbend the crap out of you."

**Sokka:** "Now sis remember what we said about waterbending when your PMSing"

**Katara:***Now talking very fast*

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? Is it because I'm a woman? Are you sexist? I bet your sexist! Sexist McSexist Pants!

**Sokka:***Now seeing the iceberg starting to break*

"Uh...Katara..?"

**Katara:** "Shut the hell up and give me a tampon!"

*Her voice ecos*

*Iceberg breaks*

**Sokka**: "Damn you and your hormones you crazy bitch!"

*New iceberg appears* (Aang's iceberg)

**Sokka:** "It's an iceberg piñata."

**Katara:** "Whatchu talkin 'bout Sokka"

**Sokka:** "In ancient times,people would put giant pieces of chocolate shaped like people in giant blocks of ice. Then they hit the ice with a funny looking stick and break it open. Then they eat the chocolate people like chocolate cannibals.

**Katara:***Gives him a creeped out look*

**-Moments later-**

**Katara:***Hits iceberg* "Give. Me. My. Chocolate."

*Iceberg opens and random song starts playing*

**Random Song:** "Blinded by the light-" **Song Ends**

* * *

**Zuko:** *sees light* "That light...It can only be...Someone is opening a giant chocolate piñata and they aren't sharing with me!

*He said that in a whiny voice...yeah he does that for the rest of the story*

**Zuko:** "Uncle someone opened a giant chocolate piñata and they aren't sharing with me and I want the chocolate so I'm gonna go get the chocolate and if you stop me from getting the chocolate I'll hate you forever."

**Iroh: **"What are you talking about already? Aren't we supposed to find the avatar and restore your honor?"

**Zuko: **"But I really want the chocolate and I really want the really want the but ja da fa ba nuh uh"

*He said that very whiningly*

**Uncle:** "Alright! Alright! Enough with whining already! We'll go get you some chocolate! After I finish playing cards with my friend,Tom."

**Zuko: **"But you don't have a friend named Tom!"

**Iroh:***Thinking to himself* _'Shit he is on to me'_

* * *

*Katara is currently holding Aang in her arms*

**Katara:** "Hey this isn't chocolate!"

**Sokka:**(while poking Aang with a bone spear) "Maybe it's one of them colored M&M shells?"

**Katara:** "No it's better than that. It's a random stranger I can exhibit naive optimism towards. Yay naïve optimism!

*By this time Aang has finally started opening his very,very beautiful gray eyes(Sorry but i am in love with Aang)*

**Aang: **"Who are you?"

**Katara: **"An Optimist!"

*Aang now gets up and Sokka starts poking him again*

**Sokka:** "And I'm a skeptical person. Skepticism Skepticism Skepticism ."

*Aang gets up and absent-mindlessly waves Sokka's spear away*

**Aang: **"Um..right...hold on a second. How'd I get in an iceberg piñata?"

*Goes to see Appa*

**Aang:** "Appa! Appa wake up buddy!"

**Appa:** *Growls*

**Aang:** "Well that's what you get for eating strange cats Appa."

**Aang: **"Oh by the way, I'm A-A-A-A-ACHOO"

*Flies 50 ft. in the air*

"I'm Aang and I'm an airbender"

**Katara:** "Hopeful optimism."

**Sokka:** "Continued skepticism"

**Aang:** "Uh yeah...Katara is it? I'm the future savior of the world and your future husband and father of your kids."

**Katara:** "What?"

**Aang:** "Nothing. Hey you guys want a ride? Me and Appa can fly you off this piece of ice. He's my flying bison."

**Katara:** "Trusting optimism"

**Sokka:** "Paranoid skepticism"

**Katara: **"Convincing optimistic argument"

**Sokka: **"Skepti- ...ah... skepticism"

*Sokka gets on Appa next to a very excited Katara*

**Aang:** "Alright then. Hang on guys. Appa Yip Yip!"

*Appa doesn't fly*

**Sokka:** "Sarcastic Skepticism"

**Aang:** "Come on Appa yip yip! Yip yip means fly..it's our catch phrase!"

**Katara:** "Encouraging optimism"

**Aang: **"Yeah...I'm gonna have to ask you to stop doing that."

* * *

**Iroh: **"Oy Vey get it right already! It's wax on, wax off. Not wax on,wax on!"

**Zuko:** "I've done this 500 times already uncle. Why won't you teach me the advanced set?"

**Iroh:** "Because you suck now get back to work you whiny little brat."

**Zuko: **"Awwwwwwwwwww"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Aang's flashback dream sequence... dream thingy-**

*Aang is currently trying to steer Appa in storm*

**Aang: **"This storm wasn't supposed to come for another week! Dumb ass weather man!"

*Him and Appa fall in water and Aang gets in the Avatar State*

**Narrator voice..thingy:** "ULTRA KUNG-FU ACTION JESUS ACTIVATE!"

**Aang (In disoriented voice):** "Hey I know how I'll save us. I'll freeze us in a block of ice. Yeah."

**-Aang in reality-**

*Aang wakes up*

**Katara:** "Aang wake up,I wanna introduce you to the entire village"

*Shows Aang to village*

**Katara:** "Entire village this is-"

**Aang:***Opens his glider*

"Yeah..I'm Going to go goof off and play with animals now bye-bye!"

*Flies off*

*Goes to penguins*

**Aang:** "Yeah...penguins..yeah..."

**Katara: **"Hey Aang since I'm the only waterbender in the entire South Pole , I've never had anyone to teach me so maybe you could teach me a little bending since your a bender and stuff maybe please?"

**Aang:** "Yeah...that sounds like fun but you know what would be more fun? Danger."

*They go to abandoned Fire Nation ship*

**Aang:** "Danger like exploring this ominous and deadly looking Fire Nation ship."

**Katara:** "Um...I don't think that is a good idea."

**Aang: **"What's the worse that can happen?"

**-Later in ship-**

**Katara: **"By the way, you've been frozen for a hundred years,your people have been wiped out by the Fire Nation,and the world is engulfed in war."

**-dadadadadaa(LATER)dadadadada-**

*Aang steps on booby trap*

**Random Guy (kind of rapping):TRAP ITS A TRAP,trap its a trap,TRAP ITS A TRAP,its a trap,ITS A TRAP,trap its a trap,WORD! to your mother.**

*Big flare goes up in the air*

**Aang:** "Well that sucks ...alot"

**-Meanwhile-**

**Zuko: **"I know your out there chocolate"

*Sees Aang through telescope*

**Zuko: ***Gasps* "The Avatar! Time to make daddy love me."

* * *

**-El Fin-**

* * *

***Katara is currently holding Aang in her arms***

**Aang: "Who are you?"**

**Katara: "I'm Kata-"**

**Aang: "Pussy Galore? I think I'm in heaven"**

**Katara: *Gets mad* YOU WILL BE IN A SECOND!**

**A/N:How do you like it? I thought it was pretty funny. I love avatar abridged and once again I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR MY LITTLE TWISTS I PUT IN! If you want the original versions check out the episodes on once again . REVIEW ! Love to my Yellas! BTW I will update a lot like every day/2 days.**

**XoXo**

**Danyella**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N:Hey Guys! I Am Super Sorry I Am A Couple Days Late. This Chapter Will Be A Good One Though So Don't Worry! Oh And Before We Start I Want To say Thankyou So Much To*Skitdaddle***

**For Supporting Me Throughout All My Stories Whether it Is By Reviewing Or PMing Me It is Very Much Appreciated. Same goes for you 1911cowboy. **

**Me:NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Crowd:YEAH!**

**Me:How'd You Guys Get Here...?**

* * *

**Episode 2**

* * *

*Aang and Katara walking back to village. Sokka sees them and gets skeptic again because big flare is still in the sky*

**Sokka:** "What the heck did you guys do? Now the Fire Nation knows where we are. Looks like I'm going to have to fight them off."

**Katara: **"Uh...Sokka your a comic relief character. You couldn't fight off a short bus full of nuns."

**Sokka: **"You just watch Katara,you just watch."

*Shows Zuko and Sokka putting on armor and makeup*

**Sokka:** "Alright Fire Nation time to go clubbing. By which I mean get hit with my club and bleed to death!

*Sokka runs up to Zuko and tries to hit him but Zuko simply kicks him into the snow.*

**Narrator voice** **(talking deep and slow):** "HUMILIATION"

**Katara: **"Yup that's about what I expected."

**Zuko(Remember to read Zuko's parts in a whiny voice):** "I know that the Avatar is here. Now show me where he is or I am gonna get upset!"

**Aang:** "Uh yeah thats me over here."

**Zuko: **"Your coming with me."

**Aang: **"Will there be candy?"

**Zuko: **"Uh...yeah happy candy from the uh...happy company just get in the van- I mean ship!"

*Aang gets taken away by guards into ship*

**Aang:** "Yeah...candy...yeah"

**Katara: **"Aang is the Avatar! We have to go save him!"

**Sokka: **"What is so great about the Avatar?"

**Katara:** "Hes like the Danny Phantom of this world!"

**Sokka: **"Danny Phantom of this world? So you mean he is like Kung-fu action Jesus?"

**Katara: **"Uh yeah pretty much."

*Sokka gets this really funny looking,shocked face on. Then they go on Appa and start flying to go save Aang.*

**Sokka:** "Fly you logic defying beast of burden! Fly! Don't worry Kung-fu action Jesus we are coming to save you!"

**-Meanwhile on Zuko's ship-**

**Aang: **"So...wheres the happy candy?"

**Zuko:** "There is no happy candy stupid head. I have captured you. Guards take him to the prison hold"

**One Minute Later...**

*Aang escapes the guards and goes to Zuko's room to get his staff when suddenly Zuko comes in and closes the door behind him so he and Aang can fight*

**Zuko: **"How did you escape?"

**Aang: **"Oh come on! I'm the Avatar! Did you really think that faceless henchman #1 and 2 could hold me?"

**Zuko: **"Well If they couldn't,then I will!"

*Aang uses his glider to throw Zuko and his mattress to the left side of his room*

**Aang:** "Uh no"

*Aang throws him and his mattress to the ceiling*

**Aang:** "And no. Yes,your smelly"

**Katara: **"Aang! We're here to save you!"

**Aang: **"Yeah I pretty much took care of that myself but thanks for bringing my bison you guys are like a valet."

*They all get on Appa and begin to fly off*

**Zuko: **"Nooooo hes getting away! Stop him!"

*Iroh and Zuko Launch big fireball at Appa and the Gaang*

**Alicia Keys: "This boy can bend FIREEEE. This boy can bend Fireeee" **

**Aang: **" get. that. weak. shit. OUTTA here!"

*Aang jumps up and opens the top part of his glider a little*

*Aang slams Zuko and Iroh's fireball into big mountain of ice and Zuko's ship gets stuck in mountain ice and they fly off into the sky*

**Sokka: **"Okay now lets go to...Wait where are we going?"

**Aang: **"Well first I got to go pick up some stuff from my crib at the Southern Air temple,then we are going to the North pole."

**Katara:** "So I could learn waterbending?"

**Aang: **"Actually its so I could learn waterbending since I need to master all four elements but you can learn too."

**Katara: **"Uh thanks.. I guess..."

**Aang(thinking to himself): **_'Yeah...she totally digs me'_

* * *

*Zuko,Iroh,and the ship's crew go to the docks so the ship can get repaired*

**Zuko: **"Remember uncle, don't tell anyone we found the Avatar or they'll try to capture him and I won't be able to make daddy love me!"

*Zuko sees Zhao walking towards them*

**Zuko: **"Awh its that jerk Zhao. I hate that guy!"

*Zhao walks towards them*

**Zuko: **"Hey Wolverine,nice side burns."

**Zhao: **"Why thank you Cyclops hows the eye?"

**Zuko: **"AWWWWHHHHH"

**Zhao: **"Speaking of your failures hows your wild goose chase with the Avatar?"

**Iroh: **"We are doing fine but we haven't found that bastard yet."

**Zhao: **"Oh really? Would a bottle of Ciroc change you mind?"

**Iroh: **"Come quickly and immediately"

*Zuko starts making whiny noises that sounds like he is constipated*

**Zuko: **"no No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Meanwhile...**

**Aang: **"Well here we are. The Southern Air Temple. This is where I live"

*He points to Gyatso's statue*

**Aang: **"This is the guy that taught me everything I know."

**-Flashback Begins-**

**Gyatso:** "Remember Aang,if you ever fall into the water in a storm never freeze yourself in a block of ice like a complete moron."

**-Flashback Ends-**

**Aang:** "Well I screwed that one up."

**Katara: **"Are you okay Aang? I mean your entire race was wiped out and that probably included Monk Gyatso."

**Aang: **"Of course I'm okay. I mean,Monk Gyatso was like 80 years old. If the Fire Nation didn't kill him he would've died of old age by now. I mean seriously did you expect me to flip out and go into some type of supernatural rage or something?"

**Katara: **"Yup. Thats about what I expected."

*Aang sees Momo*

**Aang: **"Hey look a kitty!"

**Sokka: **"Aang...I don't think its a kitty."

*Aang gets into the avatar state*

**Aang (In Disoriented Voice): **" YES. IT. IS."

**Sokka: **"Holy crap muffins!"

**Katara: **"Okay Aang you win! Its a kitty!"

*Aang gets out of the Avatar State*

**Aang:** "Glad you see it my way Katara."

**Aang(Thinking to Himself):** _'Yeah shes totally into me'_

**Aang: **"Oh yeah where we?"

*Shows them outside with Momo on Aang's shoulder*

**Aang: **"I hereby name you kitty,Pedro. And I'm gonna love you and love you and love you and love you-"

**Sokka: **"Aang can we go now?"

*Shows them riding off on Appa*

**Aang: **"Oh yeah sure I don't even know why we came here anyways."

* * *

**Zhao: **"Your idiotic crew told all about the Avatar. I now have all the information I need to capture him before you. And then I will have all the glory of defeating a 12 year old child myself."

**Zuko: **"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

**Zhao: **"Don't you mean a Fire Duel?"

**Zuko: **"No...Agni Kai!"

**Zhao: **"Whats the difference?"

**Zuko:** "Agni Kai sounds Asian-ish..."

**Zhao: **"...I'm going to kill you slowly."

**-insert de la line-**

**Iroh:** "Remember what we practiced! Always aim for the groin!"

**Zuko: **"HIYA!"

*Unleashes fireball and misses*

**Zhao: **"Please...take a seat emo boy."

*Unleashes big fireball that pushes Zuko down to the floor*

**Zhao: **"Now to finish you off"

*Falls to the floor*

**Zhao:** "OH SHIT BANANA PEEL!"

*Zuko gets up and goes to Zhao while he is still on the floor. Zuko aims fireball at Zhao's head but the fireball goes right next to Zhao's head instead."

**Zhao: **"Oh my god. Did you really just miss that?"

**Zuko: **"No I did it on purpose...so uh...Let that be a lesson to you."

**Zhao: **"Oh so instead of being completely talentless your completely ball-less. Nice save moron."

**Zuko:** "Stoooop making fun of me! UNCLE! ZHAO'S BEING MEAN!"

**Iroh:** "C'mon Zuko!"

**Zhao: **"Yeah! You go ahead and run with your tail in between your legs! It should be easier with no balls there!"

* * *

**-El Fin-**

* * *

**Sokka: "Aang ,Appa's sattle is uncomfortable!**

**Aang: "Then get...SEAT PETS!SEAT PETS! BUCKLE UP AND SNUGGLE UP!**

* * *

**A/N:Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN SEAT PETS! LOL. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Xoxo**

**Danyella**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N:Hey Abridged Fans! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile it's just that I've decided to update in a weekly range. Which means a new chapter will be uploaded every 1-7 days. Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THIS. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 3**

* * *

**Aang: ***Riding Koi Fish* "Hey Katara pay attention to me,pay attention to me,pay attention to ME!"

**Katara: **"Well,theres nothing to pay attention to around here so I'm going to go."

*Runs off somewhere*

**Aang: **"Awh fooey."

*Large shadow appears*

*Aang gets thrown into water because Koi fish swam away*

*Creepy,adventurous,dramatic,Jaws-like music starts playing*

*Unagi appears*

*Unagi chases Aang*

**Aang:** *While still being chased and is running on water*

"Can't die still a virgin! Can't die still a virgin! Can't die still a virgin! Can't die still a virgin!"

*Crashes into Sokka(NOT IN THAT WAY YOU DIRTY-MINDED FREAKS)*

**Sokka:** "OW! My nuts/balls/testicles/things below penis."

**Katara: **"WOW! I didn't know you had those! I though you were a she-male. Like since you have no boobs(male) but you have a girl part (female)"

**Sokka: **"Would you like me to prove I am a full male?"

**Katara: **"EW NO!"

**Aang: **"Guys I think I hit my head on that tree over there."

**Katara: **"Why?"

**Aang: **"Everything's purple. And since when is Sokka an earthbender?AW MAN! I forgot to give Appa his daily feeding of cats."

*Sokka and Katara just give him strange looks*

**Sokka: **"Whatever. I just hope all that commotion didn't attract any attention."

*Kyoshi Warriors come and blindfold/tie them up*

**Sokka: **"DAMN YOU IRONY!"

**-Later when they are tied up on pole-**

**Sokka:** "Take take this blindfold off of me so I can glare at you and make you feel uncomfortable."

**Suki: **"Shut up or I'll feed you to our sea monster! Larry the unquenchable."

**Sokka:***Gets blindfold taken off*

"What the? A group of girls captured us! Wait that could only mean... Oh no this is that stupid girl power episode isn't it?

**Suki:** "That about sums it up."

**Sokka:** "I'll take the sea monster option please."

**Katara:** "Wait Sokka,if you die who will Suki/Ty lee gawk at/call cute?"

**Sokka: **"I don't know...Aang or something."

**Katara(Now speaking in Man/Monster voice): **"Aang is mine and mine only"

**Aang: **"Katara...how many times do I have to say it? Wait till season 3."

**Katara:** "Oh right. Say your line you were supposed to say after Sokka says 'I'll take the sea monster option please '. Okay?"

**Aang: **"Alright."

"Wait,you guys shouldn't kill us. I'm the Avatar."

*Does airbender flip thing and cuts ropes with statue's fans and lands gracefully*

**Sokka: **"NO AANG STOP SAVING US. I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE IN THIS GIRL POWER EPISODE!"

**Chief/Mayor of Kyoshi Island: **"Well since you're really Kung-fu action Jesus, we'll let you and your friends stay here for a full week."

**Sokka: **"Dammit."

**-Later-**

*Sokka is currently walking towards the Kyoshi Warrior's training area*

*He enters*

**Sokka(Thinking to himself):**_'Well since I'm in the girl power episode I might as well pick up some chicks.'_

**Sokka:** "Hey there ladies. It's a good thing you have those fans to cool off 'cause you are hot."

**Suki: **"Nice try, but we don't date comic relief characters. Come back when you can actually fight."

**Sokka: **"Hey! I can fight!"

**Suki: **"Sure you can tough guy"

**Sokka: **"Okay you asked for it!"

**Narrator Voice(Speaking like an announcer): "ROUND 1!"**

*Sokka tries to hit Suki but she simply pushes him down."

**Narrator Voice(Speaking like an announcer): "DING DING DING. OOOH! Sokka down for the count!"**

**-Meanwhile...-**

**Aang:** "Katara pay attention to me."

**Katara: **"No."

*Shows Katara and Aang at marketplace*

**Aang:** "Katara pay attention to me"

**Katara: **"No thanks."

*Aang shows up with his Fan Girls*

**Aang: **"Look! All these people are paying attention to me!"

**Katara: **"STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE MAN!"

*Throws fruit at them and they all run away*

**Aang: **"So are you going to pay attention to me now since you scared all those girls away?"

**Katara: **"Nope."

*Aang and Katara are in their house while Katara is practicing her waterbending.*

**Aang: **"Hey Katara I'm going to go put myself in mortal danger so you better pay attention to me!"

**Katara: **"I'm not even going to look at you because I'm waterbending but good luck on the mortal danger thing."

**Aang: **"Oh double fooey."

**-Meanwhile...-**

*Sokka is in Kyoshi Warrior outfit*

**Sokka: **"Oh wow that girl really beat my ass-Wait WHY AM I IN A GIRL'S UNIFORM?"

**Suki: **"I thought I'd give a girly man a girly uniform."

**Sokka:** "So...wait,you took my clothes off?"

**Suki:** "Yup!"

**Sokka: **"So your telling me, that you took off my clothes,leaving me half naked,and put new ones on."

**Suki:** "Yes you moron."

**Sokka: **"Did you enjoy the view?"

**Suki: **"Your a real douche."

**Sokka(Thinking to himself):**_'Wait a minute since this is the girl power episode if I wear makeup and a dress it will make me stronger! Conclusion: Girl Power episode+girly things=stronger guy. WITH __THE POWER OF CROSSDRESSING I AM UNSTOPPABLE!'_

**Narrator Voice: "And THAT is Sokka-logic."**

**Sokka: **"HIYA!"

*Pushes Suki to the floor*

**Narrator Voice: "And so, instead of being completely useless unless telling a joke kind of guy,he went to be a women abuser instead. No wonder he was sexist.**

**Sokka: "I don't like you Narrator."**

**Narrator Voice: "You aren't supposed to."**

**Suki: **"THATS IT! I'M GOING TO BRUISE YOUR SEXY LITTLE BODY!"

**Sokka(Now out of his argument with the Narrator): **"My WHAT little body?"

**Sokka (Thinking to himself):**_'Yeah...she totally digs me'_

**Aang(Coming into Sokka's thoughts):**_'Hey! Thats my line!"_

**Suki:** "SHUT UP AND BLEED YOU DOUCHE BAG/WOMEN ABUSER/IDIOT/MORON/SEXY MAN/I'M RANDOMLY IN LOVE WITH YOU/ASSHOLE/MOTHERFUCKER/COME TO MY BEDROOM SO I CAN SEDUCE YOU/PUNK/COMIC RELIEF CHARACTER/FAGGOT/STUPID PERSON!"

**-Meanwhile...-**

*Aang is in water waiting for Koi fish or Unagi/Larry when Katara shows up.*

**Aang: **"Katara you finally decided to pay attention to me!"

**Katara: **"No but Zuko is here and you should probably go kick his ass again."

**Aang:** "Fooey isn't even a strong enough word for this anymore. Just...just FUCK MY LIFE. FUCK MY LIFE. FUCK THE WORLD. I HATE MOST OF YOU PEOPLE."

**-Meanwhile...-**

**Suki(Thinking to herself):**_'Wow. His physical strength is turning me on.'_

**Sokka(Thinking to himself):** _'Wow. I'm wearing a dress and it's turning me on.'_

**Chief/Mayor of Kyoshi Island:** "Would you two top flirting! We're under attack!"

* * *

**Lieutenant Jee(In heavy accent): **"So we're going to find the Avatar,eh?"

**Zuko(Don't forget his whiny voice!): **"Jee...your ruining our image."

**Iroh:** "For once my idiotic brat of a nephew is right. We can't just come into a village on rhinos like bad asses and have some guy with an unknown accent ruin that. So...get the fuck out until we need you in the plot."

*Kyoshi Warriors appear out of no where and take out Jee and some other guy*

*Aang and Zuko face off*

**Zuko: **"I have you now Avata-"

*Aang uses fans he has and blows Zuko into a building*

**Aang: **"Yeah...no you don't."

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**Sokka:** "Suki,come with us,you'll be a main character!"

**Suki: **"I'm a warrior Sokka I can't"

*Kisses him on the cheek*

**Sokka:** "I thought you were a warrior?"

**Suki:** "I am...but I'm a girl too."

*Sokka slaps her*

**Narrator Voice: "WOMEN ABUSE."**

**Sokka: **"You stupid ass bitch. PICK AN OPTION. ARE YOU A WARRIOR OR A GIRL. Your lucky I love you."

*Aang,Katara,and Sokka all on Appa flying while Katara is fixing Sokka's pants.*

**Sokka: **"I've got a girlfriend...a girlfriend..a girlfriend...I've got a girlfriend."

**Katara:** "Oh shut up I bet I could find a boyfriend just as easy!"

**Aang: **"Yeah,there might even be one right in front of you."

**Katara(sees Haru): **"Oh look there is ! YOO HOO …..RANDOM STRANGER...!"

**Haru:** "Oh no...I have been discovered! I must flee...sexily."

*Haru runs away and leaves boulders to cover up his tracks*

**Sokka:** "Oh,you really showed me Katara."

**Katara: **"This isn't over! We're going to follow him!"

**Narrator Voice: "Follow=stalk excessively"**

**-Sometime Later-**

*Katara finds Haru while in marketplace*

**Katara:** "Yes! There is my delicious chunk of man meat that the creators have made me in love with for this episode but we all know I want Aang more than this random stranger!"

*Katara and Haru walk through forest*

**Katara:** "Hey there good looking. I'm Katara."

**Haru:** "I...am Haru. And yes, I am very very very good looking. In fact,no word in any language could define how good looking I am. So you must make up a word,like sexyfine,to describe how beautiful I am."

**Katara: **"I love you too. And our wedding is going to have ponies...and unicorns...and rainbows who burb icecream..."

**Important Prison Person Who Runs Prison Haru Is Sent To(Also known as the warden/IPPWRPHIST Oh and he speaks like a very very very GAY PERSON):** "Excuse me mister but your under arrest for being a silly,silly little boy."

**Haru: **"What are you going to do to me?"

**IPPWRPHIST(Don't forget to speak like a gay person when reading his parts):** "If you resist I might have to spank your silly little bottom."

**Katara:** "Oh no! We have to go save Haru because he's been put in prison by a gay person and the gay person wants to have angry butt-sex with him!"

**Sokka: **"So let me get this straight. You want TWO BOYS to go with you to a GAY PRISON to save your boyfriend"

**Katara:** "Yes."

**Sokka: **"If I get butt raped I will hate you for eternity."

*When Katara is in Gay Prison an trying to make her speech.*

**Katara: **"Haru! I'm here to save you baby!"

**Haru: **"Uh Katara...I think you misunderstood...this isn't a prison. It's a bar. A GAY bar."

**Katara: **"I don't follow..."

**Haru: **"Katara I wasn't captured so I could be butt raped. I asked him to capture me because it would turn me on. Because,well Katara,I'm gay. I like men."

**Shows Aang,Katara,and Sokka all on Appa."

**Sokka:** "Wait..Wait...this is just to good. So the first girl my age that I meet, I get a kiss from her like that. But you chase some guy halfway across the region and not only does he reject you, but he's gay too? He's one of them 'I'm a pretty little fairy' kind of guys. HAHAHAHA."

**Katara:** "SHUT UP SOKKA!"

**Narrator Voice: "The game of love. Sokka: 1 , Katara: -5 and Iroh:5000"**

**Sokka:** "This whole thing was just to funny!"

**Aang:** "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it! Meanwhile I was almost RAPED!"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Aang was following Katara because he wanted to make sure she would be safe so he wouldn't have to go all glowy on these faggots. Aang was just peeking around the corner,watching her,when he heard the sinister voice._

"_Hey there young man your looking mighty fine,I'd really love to try you." After that Aang was visibly shaking._

"_NO I'M NOT GAY LIKE YOU. BACK AWAY. I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRECIOUS. FUCKING RAPIST!"Aang shouted at the top of his lungs. He shot a air blast at the guy and ran, full speed ,away._

_Now Aang knew what people meant when they said "Don't drop the soap."_

**-Flashback ends-**

* * *

**Sokka: **"You have my condolences."

**Aang:** "Thanks Sokka."

* * *

**-El Fin-**

* * *

**Sokka:** "Suki,come with us,you'll be a main character!"

**Chief/Mayor of Kyoshi Island:** "HA! She can't go now where. SHE A HOE! You can't turn a hoe into a girlfriend."

**Sokka: **"Look Chief/Mayor-"

**Chief/Mayor of Kyoshi Island: **"Actually,my name is a pimp named Slickback."

**Sokka: **"Well Slickback-"

**A Pimp Named Slickback:** "No. It's a pimp named Slickback."

**Sokka: **"I just said that!"

**A Pimp Named Slickback:** "No you saying Slickback. But my first name isn't Slickback. It's A Pimp Named Slickback."

**Sokka: **"...JUST FUCKING FORGET IT!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you laughed or at least smiled at this chapter. Once again updating in 1-7 days from now. REVIEW!**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N:Hey My Lovelies! I Guess I Want To upload A Little Bit Earlier Than A Week. But,Once Again,I Did Say I Was Going To Update In A 1-7 Day Range. Shout Out To Geekazoid13 For Being The AWESOMEST Zutarian EVER. Enough Of My Rambling. LETS START THE STORY! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 4**

* * *

**Narrator: "For being the awesomest people EVER! You get an awesome intro theme song about Aang(The Avatar) being KUNG-FU ACTION JESUS!"**

**Theme Song: "_He's Kung-fu Action Jesus_**

_**He's saving the day**_

_**Gonna make the bad guys pay**_

_**With magic Kung-fu he'll save the day!**_

_**He's Kung-fu Action Jesus!"**_

**Narrator: "Well I hope you guys enjoyed the theme song. Now let's see what our favorite people are doing!"**

**Aang: **"This is the city of Omashu. Welcome to Omashu. It' a great place. Welcome to a great place."

*Random Omashu guard talking to cabbage merchant"

**Omashu General/Guard Person:** "What is this? Cabbages? We only allow real food in Omashu like beef jerky and chicken wangs."

*Sokka starts gawking/drooling over thoughts of meat*

**Cabbage Merchant: **"Um... sir? It's pronounced chicken wings not chicken wangs."

**Omashu General/Guard Person: **"...GET THE FUCK OUT."

*Earthbends cabbages over cliff*

*Sokka finally stops drooling over meat and says whats on his mind*

**Sokka: **"A whole city...dedicated to meat...THEY FINALLY UNDERSTAND ME!"

**Katara: **"ANYWAYS,Aang why are you wearing that ridiculous wig?"

*Katara points to wig Aang is wearing that is made out of Appa's fur."

**Aang: **"What wig? This is my hair. Because I have hair. Like Haru. You like boys with hair don't you?"

*Katara gives a really creeped out look*

**Katara: **"Um..."

**Aang: **"Please love me."

**Katara: **"What?"

**Aang: **"I...was uh...talking about my friend Bumi! Yeah I was talking about Bumi. We used to hang out here all the time."

**-Flashback Mode-**

**_Bumi:_ **_"Hey Aang watch me snort this mushroom"_

**-Flashback Mode Ends-**

**Aang: **"Yeah good times."

**Sokka: **"So...what else did you and your friend do?"

**Aang: **"Well we used to watch por- I mean we used to go on the world's biggest super slide/rollercoaster."

**Sokka: **"Cool where is it?"

*Shows them riding mail chutes very fast*

**Sokka: **"Happy place Happy place Happy place!"

*They crash and a cat screeches and they are then taken to the Earth king*

**Guard: **"Your highness we arrested these people after they caused massive property damage by using our mail delivery system."

**Bumi: **"So in other words, they went postal ?!"

**Bumi: **"HA! You get it? Postal? Mail delivery system?"

**Guard: **"I got it the first 14 times you said it sir, but what should we do with the prisoners?"

**Bumi: **"Oh,right! Doing things! I'm the king! I do things. It's what I do."

**Bumi: **"AHA, I've got it! First, we'll pretend to be nice to them and through them a feast. Then, I trick the bald kid into revealing he is the Avatar. Then, we kidnap his friends and force him to go through a series of trials and-"

**Guard: **"Uh, sir, they're still right here. They can hear you."

**Bumi: **"Oh...well skip to the kidnapping."

**Narrator: "One wardrobe change later..."**

*Aang and Bumi are in hallway while Guard put rock candy on Katara and Sokka's fingers.*

**Bumi: **"Now , the rings on your friends will slowly grow until it completely covers them in crystal."

**Aang: **"Can't you just put two rings on Sokka?"

**Sokka: **"Oh, come on!"

**Bumi: **"Nice try,but in order to save the girl-"

**Sokka: **"-and Sokka!-"

**Bumi: **"-is to answer me these questions 3."

**Narrator(Speaking like announcer): "Wanna play a game? Welcome to 'Can you save your friends?' game show where your friends die if you can't answer why! Today we have a special guest! The one,the only,AVATAR AANG! And our question asker, KING BUMI!"**

***Wild applause***

**Aang: "Thankyou, thankyou, I know I'm perfect." **

**Bumi: "Alright now let's get started. Question 1:What is your name?"**

**Aang: "Aang"**

**Narrator: "CORRECT!"**

**Bumi: "Question 2:What is your quest?"**

**Aang: "To defeat the Firelord and save the world."**

**Narrator: "CORRECT!"**

**Bumi: "Question 3: What is another way to say 'I wanna get high'"**

**Aang: " I wanna get stoned."**

*Aang and Bumi are in arena*

**Bumi: **"You do? Perfect!"

*Bumi earthbends stones at Aang*

**Aang: **"Not cool."

**Bumi: **"You get it? Stoned. I'm throwing stones at you. Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster?"

**Aang: **"I got it...but it wasn't funny."

**Bumi: **"Oh, your no fun."

*They stop fighting*

**Aang: **"Okay I answered your questions. Can you let Katara go now?"

**Sokka: **"Oh, screw you!"

**Bumi: **"I'll let them go after you answer the final question."

**Bumi: **"Question 4:What is my name?"

**Narrator(Speaking like Saw): "You have 15 seconds to answer before you friends die."**

**Narrator: "15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10-"**

**Sokka: **"Oh! I know! He's an earthbender right? His name is ROCKY!"

**Aang: **"...this is why I wanted to save Katara and let you die."

**Narrator: "5, 4, 3, 2-"**

**Aang: **"BUMI! Your name is Bumi!"

**Narrator: "CORRECT! We have a winner! You saved Katara!"**

**Sokka: "You will never know how much I DESPISE you Narrator."**

**Narrator: "Hold on! I'm searching...for a fuck to give."**

**Sokka: "Asshole."**

**Narrator: "Don't talk about yourself that way!"**

**Aang: **"ANYWAYS, Bumi what happened to you?"

**Bumi: **"Steroids and crack cocaine"

**Katara: **"Well at least we know we weren't in any real danger."

**Bumi: **"Oh no, I was DEFINETLY going to kill you."

**Aang: **"Bumi...you psychotic"

**Bumi: **"Oh your to kind."

* * *

**Zuko: **"Uncle! Hurry up we're gonna be late for the Justin Bieber concert!'

**Iroh: **"Zuko,ya dumb ass, it's 5 o'clock. What happens at 5 o'clock?"

**Zuko: **"Naked Iroh time."

*Iroh stands up from hot spring(naked) and Zuko shields his eyes*

**Iroh: **"And what is the number 1 rule of Naked Iroh time."

**Zuko: **"Don't interrupt Naked Iroh Time."

**Iroh: **"Your damn right! Now get your ass out of here before I kick it!"

**Zuko: **"Awwh! Now I'm scarred physically AND mentally."

*Back with the Gaang and they are in the middle of a burnt forest*

**Sokka: **"Wow. This forest got owned..._hard."_

**Aang(thinking to himself): **_'Operation pity love'_

**Aang: **"Wow. The destruction of this forest is making me so sad. If only somebody would hug me or French kiss me to make me feel better."

**Katara: **"I'll cheer you up Aang!"

**Aang(thinking to himself): **_'This is it...'_

*Katara hands him a acorn*

**Katara: **"Here,have this plot solving acorn. It can resolve any situation in any plot!"

**Aang: **"Gee...,thanks Katara..."

**Aang(thinking to himself): **_'Curses! Foiled again!"_

**Old Man: **"Avatar my village is under attack! You have to save us!"

**Aang:** "Oh...fine..."

* * *

**Iroh: **"Ah that was a good Naked Iroh time."

*Landslide in hot spring by earthbenders*

**General: **"Well well well,if it isn't the once great General Iroh."

**Iroh: **"Once great? Thats not what your wife said last night!"

**Soldier: **"He burned you there sir."

**General: **"Shut up soldier!"

**-insert de la line-**

**Aang: **"Fetch"

*Spirit monster destroys building."

**Aang:** "Fetch"

*Spirit monster destroys another building*

**Aang**: "Fetch"

*Spirit monster destroys another building*

**Sokka: **"Aang stop playing games with the monster!"

**Aang: **"We're just playing fetch Sokka."

*Spirit monster grabs Sokka and runs away*

**Aang: **"No! I didn't mean fetch Sokka!"

*Chases after Spirit monster but isn't quick enough and falls in front of bear statue*

**Aang: **"Not cool."

*Aang falls asleep then wakes up in the morning*

**Aang: **"Hey...why am I all blue-ish and see through-y"

*Roku's dragon appears*

**Aang: **"Are you here to take me to a never ending story dragon?"

**Roku's Dragon: **"Close enough."

**Aang: **"Yeah...kiss my ass Aragon!"

*Aang gets on Roku's dragon and the dragon is currently flying over he ocean to an island*

**Aang: **"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

*They finally get to where Roku's statue is*

**Aang: **"Yay we're here!"

*Aang studies statue and where the light is carefully*

**Aang: **"Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh...so when that light hits the statue tomorrow...,it will become a giant marshmallow! Awesome! I got to go tell the others!"

*Roku's dragon and Aang fly off*

* * *

*The general is currently hovering a rock over Iroh's hands to crush them*

**General: **"Time to rock you."

*Zuko kicks boulder away before it crushes Iroh's hands*

**Zuko: **"Da da dun da! I'm here to save you uncle!"

**Iroh: **"Wow Zuko! I can't believe I'm saying this but, you actually did something right this time! Now stand back. Uncle Iroh has some ass to kick."

**Narrator: "WE CANNOT EXPLAIN IN GRAPHIC DETAILS WHAT HAPPENS. PLEASE IMAGINE A CUTE BUNNY RABBIT INSTEAD!"**

**General: **"OW! My Groin! Why would you aim a fireball there? WHY?!"

* * *

*Aang is out of Spirit World and flies into village with his glider*

**Aang: **"Okay I'm back time to go"

**Katara: **"But Aang what about the Spirit monster?"

*Shows spirit monster releasing spirit-like stuff out it's mouth*

**Spirit Monster: **"BLAH!"

**Aang: **"Here spirit monster,have this plot solving acorn!"

*Spirit monster turns into panda and releases all prisoners*

**Sokka: **"Sokka is back baby!"

**Villager: **"Nobody cares!"

*Shows everyone riding off on Appa*

**Aang: **"To marshmallows, and beyond!"

* * *

**-El Fin-**

* * *

**Bumi: "Cocaine is one hell of a drug."**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I had to make ALOT of my own twists in this one JUST like I did in the last chapter (ALL of the Narrator parts and more!). Hope you liked my twists! **


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: Okay first off I wanna say I am SUPER DUPER SUPER DUPER EXTRA EXTRA DING DONG DIGGITY SORRY. I had tons of problems in school and stuff and I couldn't use my laptop. Then our internet stopped working and other stuff. But yeah I'm back and better than ever BABY(Shake it up reference). This story was in Carrot-Bunny's story The Gaang's Companion so if you haven't checked out her story please do that! ITS AMAZING. Oh! I almost forgot! To the Guest you keeps leaving reviews either A. Telling me I misspelled something or B. Telling me to make it funnier. Listen here,The correct spellings and stuff I appreciate but hey,whats done is done. And about the "taking off funny/original parts" and such...I can. I can take it out if I want to. PLUS Avatar Abridged doesn't belong to me so I can't use everything exactly word for word. Come on now thats common sense. And I know you've watched the original series (in video form) because you know what sentences I messed up on so if it's that serious just don't read the story. Honestly just don't. And it would be better if I could message you but you don't have a real account.**

**ANYWHO enough of my rambling. Enjoy! And if I misspell a word or 2 don't get the pitchforks and torches. Kay?**

* * *

**Episode 5**

* * *

On this fine day, the whiny emo brat-I mean Prince Zuko was looking through his telescope once again stalking the 3 original members of Team Avatar.

"I've got you now Avatar!"Zuko then turned to his faithful uncle. "Fire the catapult!"

"What are you talking about you moron? Why use the catapult when we can shoot fire out of our freaking hands? I mean HONESTLY did you just happen to forget the time we both launched a fireball at the Avatar before? Sure,he deflected it but still! Gosh if your father wasn't paying me to go on this Oh-so-fantastic journey of yours,I would've killed you by now. Nimrod. The things I do for money."

Iroh finished while shaking his head and sighing.

"Because I really wanna...now fire the catapult."Was Zuko's reply. A random soldier cut the rope and the fireball went flying into the air. But didn't hit Appa.

"No fair! He wasn't supposed to move! STOP CHEATING!" Zuko screamed.

While the Gaang was on Appa Sokka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You'd think he'd stop trying after two hours of failing."

"I don't even have to dodge. He just misses." Aang said. Obviously surprised they still couldn't get at least ONE hit.

"Um I think we're going to have to change that strategy." Sokka said,now seeing a whole bunch of Fire Nation Navy ships.

"Oh please,"Aang replied rolling his eyes as he continued "They're all in a straight line. They're probably French."

At that moment,on a ship in the straight line of ships, Commander Zhao (Later to be known as an Admiral) was speaking to a soldier aboard his ship. "Fire the canon" he commanded

"Ahuh huh huh oui oui captain." The soldier said. Obeying his Captain's commands.

**Sokka: "So THATS why Zhao's a commander! He commands people!"**

**Narrator: "Are-Are you kidding me? No..No it's not possible! _No One_ Can be this dense!"**

**Sokka: "I am _NOT dense!"_**

**Narrator: "You're right-"**

**Sokka: "Thankyou-"**

**Narrator: "-Your much worse."**

**Sokka: "...I hate you."**

**Narrator: "Awh thanks Mr. Pony-tail-out-of-style guy!"**

**Sokka: "HEY! I-"**

**Narrator: "ANYWAYS on with the story!"**

Currently all the Fire Nation Navy Ships (FNNS) launched all the fire balls at the Avatar (but didn't mind hitting Zuko's ship either. Courtesy of Zhao). Zuko's eyes widened as he saw all the fireballs come down at once.

"Uncle...I think I need a new pair of underwear."Zuko said frightened to death.

Meanwhile on Appa, Mario theme music started to play in the background as Appa dodged tons of fireballs. Until one certain fireball was about to crash head-on on to Appa. With the sound of gold coins being collected and the theme song in the background, Aang's foot shot a huge blast of air and completely destroyed the fireball. Then the Mario victory music played.

"Thank you so nice" Aang said then he turned to Zhao as he rode past his ship on Appa. "ROFLMAO Learn how to play NOOBS!" he screamed.

"Dammit!" Zhao said. He turned around to see Zuko's ship coming towards his own. "Oh well we'll just follow that idiot Zuko who'll lead us straight to him."

"Let him pass." Zhao said as he stopped his ships so Zuko's ship could get by.

"Yay! I did it all by myself!" Zuko said as he continued onward. At that time, Dora the explorer (his favorite person in the whole wide world) started to give him a concert.

"We made it pass Zhao and his evil ships yeah we did it! We did it!"

"We did it!" Zuko shouted extremely happy with his personal concert.

"Hurray!"Dora sang the final line before she pulled out her special talking map. As if on cue, a blue pointer came out of no where and assisted Dora and her talking map.

"We launched fireballs at the Avatar." Dora said pointing to a box on the map that showed a fireball missing its target. A second later a big red check mark appeared on the box Dora was pointing to. Then she pointed to another box.

"We got passed Zhao's ships." Dora said pointed to a box where Zuko's ship passed Zhao's. And, yet again, a big red check mark appeared on the box.

"Where do we go next?" Dora asked. Iroh raised an eyebrow at her question. There was only one box left on her talking map (which everyone was ignoring for some reason) and that box showed Zuko following the Avatar into the place where the sages were.

"Isn't it obvious?" Iroh asked. "We're going into the sage building to follow the Avatar. I mean, C'mon theres only one box left!" Iroh looking at the little girl and wondering where the hell her parents were at and if they knew their daughter was in another universe.

Dora,however, was not fased by Iroh's question. She continued smiling at him and his nephew like he hadn't said anything at all.

"We go to the building with the sages and find the Avatar!" Zuko shouted excitedly a big smile on his face. Iroh wondered if Zuko had heard him or was just plain ignoring him.

"That's correct!" Dora said as the blue pointer that had been hovering over them the whole time came and clicked the last box on her talking map which was still talking for no reason at all.

All of a sudden the blue pointer disappeared as the map was put back in Dora's talking backpack. Then some colorful stars came out and 3 snails with confetti. Dora collected the stars as the star pocket on her backpack had some type of rainbow vortex suction motion on it. After all this Iroh was very,very confused.

"Okay what the hell? Where did those stars come from and why do they have faces? Why is your purple backpack suddenly have a rainbow vortex? Zuko why are you ignoring me when I say something that questions this illogical part of the fanfic? Why does your map keep talking? Why does all of your inanimate objects have faces? Where is your parents? Where did you come from? How did those snails get here ? Seriously! We are in the middle of the freaking ocean! Where the hell did those snails come from? And why do they have confetti?"

Iroh finally took a breather and looked at His nephew and Dora who had blank faces.

"And another thing! Where in the spirits name did that blue pointer come from? Did anyone see that thing? It was hovering over us for the longest time! You would think it served a greater purpose that to just click on something! And where the fuck is it now? Are you telling me it just comes, clicks, and goes? And don't even get me _started _on the red check marks. Honestly! WHERE DO THEY COME FROM?!_"_ Iroh shouted still looking at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Dora and Zuko blinked twice and turned to the soldiers who had now gathered around because they wondered what all the yelling was for.

"Keep going forward. We must follow the Avatar no matter what! Daddy must love me!" Zuko said as he stared at the new land that was coming in view.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Iroh shouted while his whole faced turned red. "DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME ASK YOU SOMETHING?!"

Zuko continued to look ahead as more and more land came to view while Dora sat down an waited patiently to get off the boat.

Iroh shut his eyes tight and took deep, calming breaths.

"You know what? I'm going to get some Ginseng tea and play Pai Sho. Yes,yes that sounds nice. And maybe afterwards I'll take a nice nap. A nap sounds lovely." Iroh said in a calm,gentle voice. He made his way past his nephew and the explorer and went below deck.

**Narrator: "MEANWHILE AT ROKU'S TEMPLE"**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had just entered the temple of which the Fire sages resided.

"We can't let you pass." The fire sages said simultaneously.

"Well instead of destroying you all with my mighty Avatar powers (which I totally could do by the way) I'm just going to run away to keep things interesting. Smell you later homes! [Off to Bel-Air]" Aang replied as he and his friends ran away down random halls.

All was going well for the three. Until a Fire sage caught up with them.

"Well you caught up surprisingly quick." Aang said nervously as the Fire sage moved closer to him causing him and his friends to back up.

"No wait. I am a good guy here to help you. Now quick! Follow me down this secret tunnel." he said as he uncovered the tunnel.

**Chong: "SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL!"**

**Narrator: "Not yet Chong!"**

**Chong: "Oh sorry dude. I'm just baked like an apple pie right now man. High as a kite on steroids bruh. It's totally righteous. "**

Aang and his friends stood in front of huge double doors which had a big Fire Nation insignia on it.

"You wouldn't happen to have a key for this thing would you?" Aang asked the Fire Sage.

"Hmmm" Sokka said probably coming up with a plan that would fail horribly. "Pedro listen carefully."

Pedro's (It's Momo in case you've forgotten) ears perked up at hearing his name.

"Yo necessito to open-o el door-o por favor comprende? Sokka said trying to be Spanish.

"Oh Si Si it's no problem mane." Pedro said as he opened the door.

"Muy bieno,Pedro. Me gusta." Sokka said as he patted the little lemur's head.

"Hey I speak English mane." Pedro responded as he looked at Sokka curiously.

"Oh my gosh you guys speak Spanish too?" Dora asked coming out from her and Zuko's hiding spot.

"Dora! You dookie pie! You just blew our cover! Your no longer a good explorer."Zuko said in a voice that was whinier than usual. He snatched the 'Best Explorer' badge off her shirt.

"Zuko no swiping!" Dora said as the blue pointer came back and clicked on her badge she just lost and took it away from Zuko before clicking her shirt and placing the badge back.

"Thats it! GET OUT THE FANDOM!" Zuko shouted his voice cracking slightly.

"Ayúdame!" Dora shouted before she vanished completely.

"Oh so sorry chica." Pedro muttered. Zuko then took Aang's arm behind his back.

"I got you now Avata-" Zuko didn't even get to finish his sentence before Aang kicked him down the stairs.

"-Oh no." Zuko said while falling down the stairs. Aang then hopped on everyone's head to get in the doorway before it closed.

"S'cuse me. Coming through. One way. Thankyou." Before he jumped through the door and it closed.

"Well done Zuko you really showed him." Zhao said while he and his soldiers walked out from the shadows.

"You mean you were there the whole time and didn't help?" Zuko asked while Zhao's soldiers tied him up.

"Totally worth it." Zhao said while smirking at the banished prince.

**Narrator: "Wow Zhao is a total asshole."**

**Zuko: "Tell me about it."**

**Narrator: "MEANWHILE WITH AANG AND ROKU"**

" Aang I'm here to tell you that-" Roku started.

"Hey wait a minute your not a marshmallow. Who are you?" Aang asked cutting him off.

"Didn't you go into the secret room at the Southern Air Temple?" Roku asked the young airbender who only gave him a blank stare in return.

"The whos-a-whatta?"

Roku sighed and began to explain. "I am Avatar Roku. I'm you in a past life. Now as I was saying, theres a-"

Roku was once again cut off by the airbender.

"Question." Aang said looking at his past life curiously.

"What is it?"

"If you're me in a past life, and I'm talking to you, does that make me weird?" Aang asked.

"What,no. It's some very complicated and unnecessary shit that involves spirits and mystical things that you wouldn't understand." Roku explained.

"Oh kinda like the birds and the bees Sokka was telling me about." Aang replied smiling a little now that he figured it out.

"Yes like the birds and the bees-wait what? No. Look Aang theres a big comet coming and it will give the firebenders extra ordinary powers. You must defeat the Fire Lord before-"

"Question." said Aang once again cutting his past life off.

"What now?" Roku asked exasperated with the boy in front of him.

**Narrator: "Now it's time for...SCIENCE."**

"Well if fire can't exist in space because there is no oxygen and comets are made of ice and rock why would it make firebenders stronger?"

"Because I said so Dammit!" Roku replied.

"Look it's very simple. Master all the elements, defeat the Firelord before the comet comes. Now go!" Roku said happy to be done with the conversation.

"Question." was Aang's only response.

"No. No more questions. Go. Just go!" Roku said rushing the Avatar out.

"Well I can't because there are some guys outside that are-" Aang was then cut off by Roku. Well theres a plot twist for ya.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DAMMIT!" Roku shouted at the boy while he started destroying his own house.

"Oh my gosh! This guy is crazy hes destroying his own casa!" Momo said from atop Sokka's shoulder.

Zhao and friends quickly fled the building muttering about PMSing Avatars and Cheezits.

Aang and co. quickly escaped on Appa.

"Well what now?" Aang asked.

"How about some more episodes of filler and introducing minor characters who will serve no more purpose after one episode." Katara suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Aang replied as they all shared a hug for no reason at all.


End file.
